At Ease Soldier
by sur2sur
Summary: Rocket raccoon thinks about a group he use to be with


At Ease Soldier sur1sur Summary: Rocket recalls his time with his former partner Tank  
While they were part of a secret Government organization  
Of course Rocket was given a different name to use. Notes: Trying something a little different.  
If you like or hate it let me know  
Might add to it if enough people like it

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 1 Chapter Text

Rocket knew he could not go to Tank's funeral. Nor could any member of the BLACK OPS be there.  
Even though he was only with the Ops for a couple of months. Although the records stated he was a member for over a year.  
Come to think of it most of the record was BS. He lay back as he recuperated from his illness and remember how he first meet Tank

Rocket barely able to push the cart around the table. Told each person at the table. "Please pick up your beverage." and bumped the cart into the chair.  
And quickly picking the pocket or purse before continuing on.  
After serving the last person. Rocket started to move away but was grabbed by the scruff of his neck.  
Rocket snarled, "Put me down, I am not a toy for your amusement."  
Tank laughed before saying, "If I was not about to pay for our drinks, you would have gotten away with picking my pocket. Now hand me back my wallet  
or we take this to the police and you go to jail."  
Rocket pulled out his small stinger gun and replied, "Put me down and no one will get hurt."  
Tank put Rocket on top of the table before saying, "My wallet and I will let you leave."  
Rocket knew he was going to go to jail if he did not return the wallet. Only problem was he never bother to look at the wallets after he swiped them.  
Tank seeing Rocket was worrying about something asked, "What is the matter?"  
Rocket look down before saying, "I don't know which wallet is yours?"  
Tank started laughing again before saying, "Put all the wallet you have stolen in the past hour on the table."  
Rocket bit this lip but knew he had no way out. Place 8 wallets on the table.  
Most to the chagrin of the 4 other patron sitting at the table.  
Tank checked out each wallet and handed them back to his compatriots before realizing the two of the three other wallets were trouble. Before saying,  
"Okay guys. We all have to leave here now. Including our little friend here."  
Rocket said, "I am not-"before being stuffed into a knap sack.

Rocket knew he was in the knap sack for a little over an hour before being allow out.  
Tank said, "Sorry to have to take you with us but you picked the pockets of two high paying assassins.  
Rocket asked," For high paying assassins they did not have much units on them."  
Tank laughed before saying, "Let me introduce you to everyone. I am the leader and strategist, my code name is Tank. The old married couple are hack, our sniper and her husband Hot shot our computer expert. That leaves our muscle man and gentle giant IQ."  
Rocket answered, "I call myself Rocket. Now if you don't mind I need to get back to making a living." before pulling out his gun.  
Hack said," That gun could not hurt all of us before we got to you."  
Rocket replied." I remade it myself and it is more powerful than it was. It now holds ten shots."  
Hack pointed to a target over 200 meters away before saying," IF it is so strong shot the target down there."  
"If you can hit the target I will give you two thousands units." added Tank.  
Rocket knew it might be a trap but he still had his back up needle gun. Although it held only 6 shots. Before aiming at the target and yanking the trigger. Blowing a hole in the climbing wall 100 feet behind the targets.  
Tank asked, "What do you think about making Rocket here our new Weapons Expert?  
Hot shot answered, "HQ will not approve of him."  
Hack rubbed her fingers under Hot shot chins before saying, "You could give him a false history and he is better than the ones we got offers to us"  
Hot shot replied, "I can do that."  
Rocket said, "I have not agree to anything."  
Tank replied." 5000 units a month plus bonuses for completing government sanction jobs."  
Rocket said," OK but I am not a weapons expert."  
Hack asked," May I see your weapon"  
Rocket handed her his stinger before saying," It is something I built out of spare parts."  
IQ said," He will still need a code name.'  
Rocket replied, "How about dynamite?"  
Tank said, We pick names that are opposite of what we do."  
Rocket replied." I am in truth opposite of you so it should be dynamite."  
Hot Shot said, "I think we should use something like Grenade that I could change to Gerald in his official fake record."  
Rocket replied, " That works for me."  
Tank said, "We will also be teaching you, so in case one of us get hurt. You can cover for that person. okay?"  
Gernade (Rocket) answered, "Ok with me." and began to learn from each member of his first group of friends.

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 2

Summary: Rocket thinks about the last mission the Black OPS were on

Notes: Ever time a black ops member talks to Rocket they are calling him by his codename grenade

(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Chapter Text

Rocket could not believe how long his illness was keeping him bed bound. When he was with the Black Ops, almost nothing kept the team out of action. As he laid back and continue to remember the first team, he ever worked with.  
He remember the tough lessons he had during the first two weeks. But he proved he was valuable as a team member.

-  
He was excellent at creating weapons for the team to use. Almost as good a shot as Hack and getting better according to Hot shot at hacking into computers.  
The team had 5 perfect and two semi perfect mission and now NOVA was commemorating the team.  
Rocket asked, "Why can't I come with you?" realizing he almost sounded like a child.  
Hot Shot answered, "How many mission were completed because they underestimated you, gernade."  
Rocket replied, "I don't know." realizing he was going to lose the argument.  
Hot shot said, "Right now Tank is telling Nova you will not be able to attend the signing of the contract because your sick with Musinal Disease. WE will attend the peace treaty signing on the Shiar home world with several Nova Corp executives. Even the Black Ops Leader will be there. You stay here and keep the ship safe. You can rescue us, if we need it. "  
Rocker sat down and replied," You have my word. If you need me, I will rescue you." before saluting Hot shot.  
Tank entered and said," Before we leave, I have something important to say. As you know when we retired. All our ranks will be reinstated. A certain Gerald has been promoted to Captain. Hot Shot and Hack have also been promoted to 1 star generals. I have been promoted Brigadier general. Although these ranking will be in our record and not on our uniforms."  
Rocket went to the cockpit and turned on the monitor to watch the ceremony. He also activated the ship's self defense system. No use letting anyone loot the ship. He still had the stuff he stolen from different world still aboard.

After almost 3 hours of posturing. The Nova Representative signed the peace treaty and gave the pen to the emperor of the Shiar.  
That was the moment all hell broke loose. The shiar royal gaurds attacked the unarmed Black Op team and the emperor slayed all the representatives of Nova Corp on the spot.  
Rocket was not waiting for permission to help his team mates, and took off for the Shiar home planet.  
Over the transmitter, came a call from Nova HQ to return to base.  
Rocket flipped the blocker on the transmitter on and the encrypting device on. Knowing this will keep Nova Corp off his back

Checking Radar Rocket notice Nova corps had sent a large group to stop him or help him. But by the calls telling him to turn himself in. He expects it the former.  
Rocket slips his craft between two freighters barely squeezing throw them and before Nova Corp can go around them. He shift the ship into hyper space.  
Knowing that Nova could not pick up his trail until they could figure his jump point.  
Rocket check the ship's locator as soon as the ship comes out of hyper-space. He is in Shiar's space.  
Before Rocket could find out his exact location. The ship warning system come on indicating a collision is about to occur.  
Rocket quickly starts the engine and moves out of the freighter way.  
Rocket could not believe his luck. This was the freighter holding the Shiar's Prisoners of war.  
Rocket got the blue prints off the computer and found he could the ship between the third and fourth engines, Because they were attached after the freighter was built.  
Rocket flew the Ship to the spot before activating Magnetic couplers and turning off the engine. He than began to learn everything he could about the Shiar empire.  
Rocket made his plan as the freighter headed towards the Shiar home planet. Meaning he could use the time to prepare to go to war against the Shiar empire he might lose but they would know they were in a fight.  
Rocket took his Nova Corp uniform and threw it in the incinerator. He than melted the medals after pulling out the valuable jewels.  
He made himself a new outfit with plenty of pockets for weapons, parts and ammo.  
He heard the tell tales signs of the ship preparing to land. So he quickly took a sleeping pill and activated the Program he installed in the ship's computer, to use low thrust thruster to slowly guide the ship away from the freighter while under the cover of darkness. Although he did activate record to capture what was happening while he slept.  
Rocket woke and seeing it was several hours before it got dark. SO he decided to watch the tape and see what he could learn.  
To his horror he saw, the Empire order the destruction of the freighter with everyone still inside, well he and the Black Op team would teach the empire a lesson on that core. Than there was nothing until near the end. Four pinkish creatures were playing only a few yards from his ship. Suddenly he saw that someone shot them before coming into view. She skinned and gutted all of them before cutting one up , cooking and eating it.  
Rocket knew he had a way to get close to the city. Meaning he would have to get dress after he was close to the prison holding his friends.

Notes: Hope everyone likes this  
Let me know what you think

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 3: Rescuing my team mates PART 1

Summary: Rocket rescue attempt.  
Finding a new friend  
Surprise appearance

Notes:

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Chapter Text

Rocket slowly let the skimmer float toward the town and the Prison. He felt kind of weird having put the pink powder on himself and his suit. But it made him look like one of the animals he saw. And no one was was stopping the skimmer.  
As the skimmer came to a stop, he hopped off before setting the new location for the skimmer to go to.  
Rocket reminded himself to concentrate on broadcasting, ' I am hungry ' while he carefully maneuver his way towards the prison.  
One of the Royal Shiar guardsman came down and roll a piece of fruit towards Rocket before flying back into the air.  
Rocket grabbed the fruit, and notice a note and in a language he could read. The note said , 'Please save my friends, they are prisoners too. They are in cell block 7'.  
Rocket realize a bigger jail break means better odds of his friends being able to escape. As he casually walked towards the prison on all four.  
The two guards at the prison entrance, came out in an attempt to grab him.  
Rocket translator was picking up, 'eat it' and 'skin it alive' before he ran past them and stood before pulling out his stinger and shooting them between their eyes.  
Rocket quickly entered the building and brushed off the powder before he went to the computer and found out that his team mates were being held in the Interrogation chambers just beyond cell block 7.  
Rocket quickly got the blue prints for the building and notice there was a small ventilation shaft that ran to cell block 6. Cell Block 7 and the interrogation chambers were not connect in any way to the rest of the Prison.

So it look like he was going to have to get help from whoever was in Cell Block 7. Rocket quickly made a check to be sure he had all the stuff he brought before entering the shaft.  
After 15 minutes, Rocket glanced outside the shaft. There were three guards standing outside Cell Block 7. Rocket quickly undid the screw holding the plate to the wall. As the plate fell to the ground, Rocket jumped out of the shaft, killing all 3 guards  
before searching the bodies for the key to the door.  
Rocket found the key and checked to see how many guards were on the other side. To his amazement, There was about 3 dozens guards. He went back to the dead guards and pulled them into up against the building. He than took all the weapons that were on them and checked for another entrance there was none.  
So Rocket knew he had to have a distraction. Only to hear the alarm going off. HE had already been found out, as a group of guards coming from Cell Block 6 came charging towards him.  
Rocket quickly toss out one of his grenades and open the door before throwing in a flash bomb before covering his eyes.  
After the flash, Rocket quickly grabbed the weapons and went to the first cell and blew it opened.  
A terran came out along and said, "Thanks. I am Corsair."  
Rocket tossed the guy a weapon before saying," You can thank me by helping me rescue my team mates."  
Corsair replied," I think we can help each other because some of my team mates and some of their family are here."  
Rocket turned and went to the next cell blowing it opened. Before taking aim at a couple of guards racing down the corridors.  
Corsair handed his crew, the weapons Rocket took from the dead guards, as they got closer to the interrogation chamber.  
Rocket saw that the guy, he had help escape and his crew were following, and that felt weird. Rocket switch to his Bad Girl Gun and blew the door off its hinges.  
Rocket quickly switch back to his smaller needler and shot the tormentor in front of him. He turn to shoot the next one to see that tormentor slicing Hack's throat.  
Rocket shot him before turning and seeing those following him, had killed the other tormentors.  
Rocket ran to Tank and released him from the chains. While Corsair and his team help Hot shot and IQ out of their chains.  
Tank asked," Where is the ship?"  
Rocket answered, "I had to leave it by the woods. 600 meters outside of the city."  
Tank said," Grenade, you are going to have to leave us here.-"  
"Excuse me," interrupted Corsair," But our ship is in the impound lot. That is only on the other side of this wall,"  
Tank said, "But we can"t leave our ship here."  
Rocket replied," I will take the ship back into space. We can meet somewhere, and you guys can board."  
Hot Shot says, "We have to take Hack with us or -"  
"Grenade, can you make this place explode with enough force that it will leave no residue of anything left inside here." Asked Tank.  
Rocket answered, "Give me five minutes." Before placing bombs all over the place.  
Corsair asked," How long do we have to get to our ships?"  
Rocket answered, "Once I have blown the wall about eight minutes to be away."  
Tank replied." Than let us get going before we have to face more guards." As he picked up a weapon.  
Corsair said, "You will need some help. Let this be my way of repaying you for helping us escape."  
Tank turned to Rocket and said, "Let them help. We may need allies in the future."  
Rocket replied, "Fine, Those of you coming with me, Come here. Those going with the other get ready to follow them to the ship."  
Corsair and a small female (that look like a blue weasel) walked over to Rocket.  
Corsair said, "Iris, you can not come with me this way. It will be very dangerous."  
Iris asked," Do you want me to tell my older sister you left me unchaperone?"  
Corsair answered, "You don't have a weapon."  
Rocket replied," We don't have time for this." before giving Iris his needle gun. He than turned blasted the wall.  
Why the one group ran towards Corsair ship. Rocket lead his team towards the Black Ops ship.

Which meant running thru Cell block 6 to 1.

Rocket yelled, "Keep up when that torture chamber blows up, IT is going to take the generator with it and that is going to cause a hell of an explosion.  
Corsair asked, "How big of an explosion?" as shots came from above.  
Rocket rolled on to his back, fire 4 shot and hitting all 3 targets before continuing to run. HE than replied. "About half the prison will be destroyed."  
As they heard the generator explode. All the lights went off and all the electrical sealed cells opened up.  
Corsair stopped at a speaker system and said, "this building is about to be destroyed. If you value your life. I suggest you run for your life." Before repeating the message.  
Rocket asked, "what are you suicidal? We need to bust our ass to get out of here."  
Corsair replied," Only a few hard core loyalist will still be after. Most of the others will be to worried about saving their own lives."  
Iris said, "We can argue about it later." as a shot tore through her arm holding the gun.  
Rocket turned and fired four shots into the two guards chasing them, all of them deadly. He quickly picked up his needle gun.  
Corsair caught Iris as she fell. And picked her up and started to run out of the prison.  
Rocket said," Head up the hill towards the forest. I will cover our backs." but no one was bothering to chase them.  
The explosion Rocket started was acting like a miniature black hole. Sucking everything in and breaking it down to it molecular level.  
As they reach the Spaceship. Rocket quickly opened the door and than let Corsair, who still was carrying Iris, in before he got in and started the engine  
He than launched the ship into space.  
Total missing the pinkish little creature attacking the guards and swallowing them hole and spitting out the armor

Rocket put the ship on auto-pilot before checking on the two temporary guest.  
Corsair was laying Iris on the med lab before looking around to see what he could use.  
Rocket said, "First let see how bad she is hurt." and began to take off Iris top.  
Corsair pulled Rocket away before asking," What the hell are you doing?"  
Rocket glared and replied, "Checking to see how bad her injury is. Don't worry she is too young for me to be interested in her in any other way."  
Iris sat up and continue to remove her top before asking, "Corsair, have you put in the location for the exchange?  
Corsair asked, "What are you doing, Iris?"  
Iris answered, "Going to let our friend check out my wound."  
Rocket said," Don't worry if I try anything I am quite sure you will hear her. This ship is not that big."  
Corsair replied," Just holler if he touches you improperly, Iris

Rocket said, "I maybe many things but a child molester. I am not."  
Iris took off her shirt and asked," Do these look like they belong to a child?"  
Rocket ignored Iris breast and replied, "Your a wimp. That is a flesh wound." before heading to the cockpit.

Notes: Second part of this take place as the crew heads back to Xanadar

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 4: rescuing my team part 2

Summary: On the way back to Xandar  
The Black Ops learns several things.

Chapter Text

Tank was in the cockpit, when he heard the screams. They were coming from Grenade's bunk.  
Looking into the bunk. Tank knew Grenade was having a nightmare and In order not to get hurt by waking him. He grabbed some ice cold water and toss it on him  
Rocket woke and after a few moments, asked, " what happened?"  
Tank answered. " You were having a night mare. Probably by seeing what had occurred to the rest of us."  
Hot shot yelled, "Everyone to the computer room, We are looking at some major problems;"  
Rocket, IQ, and Tank entered the room before the later asked," What is the problem?"  
Hot shot answered, We have a multitude of problems. From Grenade being charged with AWOL and Refusing a Superior Officer Orders and Getting Court Martial. Along with a dishonorable discharge."  
Tank replied," That is easy to solve. Have me challenge it and have the challenge show up just prior to the challenge winning by default."  
Hot shot smiled and replied, "Very well." and began to type in the information before slamming his hand on the computer.  
Rocket asked, "What is the matter Hot shot?"  
Hot shot answered, "Someone has made it impossible to Challenge the verdict."  
Rocket asked, "Have you try using the Trist with a Condor gambit."  
Hot shot looked at Rocket before saying, "Give it a shot Grenade." and stepping away from the computer.  
Rocket pulled a chair up to the computer before typing. After a ten minutes, he said, "Done and Done."  
Tank asked, "What else did you find out Hot shot?"  
Hot shot answered, " That the rest of the current Black Ops are going to be brought before a tribunal of the Nova council to answer for crimes against Peace. The exact charges have yet to be made."  
IQ said," I think the first thing we need to do is free Grenade from the group. Permaneantly"  
Rocket asked, "What do you mean, IQ, I am a member on this team until I die."  
Tank answered," Unfortunately he is right, Grenade. You must decide what you want to do with the rest of your life after you leave the Black Ops."  
Rocket knew better than to argue with Tanks, asked," What are my options?"  
Tank handed Rocket the folders and replied," Read your choices and than tell me which one you are going to choose."

Rocket decided he was not going back into the military, especially with Captain Eric Velvet leading the new Black Ops Team. A Private Investigator was also out of the question. That left becoming a bounty hunter (and occasional thief) as the only reasonable choice fore him to make.  
Rocket said, "Best choices out of these is the Bounty Hunter?"  
Tank replied, "When we land take the spare scooter to this address. A friend of ours will be there. When we get a chance we will meet you there."

IQ said, "There is something else we would like to ask of you Grenade."  
Rocket replied, "You know you can ask me anything, Whether I do it or not, will have to wait and see."  
IQ frowned before saying, " After we have died. We need you to insure our bodies are totally destroyed. Down to a molecular level."  
Rocket asked, "Why down to a molecular level?"  
Tank answered, "Because we are not suppose to be in this universe. We were thrown from our universe by an temporary unison between two different universes. "  
Rocket replied, "I don't think you guys know this but at one point. I was planning on blowing us all into smithereens."  
Hot shot said, "That bomb might have killed all of us but we need you to make one that will destroy our bodies down to a molecular level."  
Rocket sighed and replied, "I will do what I can." as the ship landed at the Xandar space port.  
Rocket took off in the scooter, before abandoning it at the edge of the port.  
Knowing he would have to keep an eye on the team until this was all over.

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 5: The lost still hurts

Summary: Rocket makes sure that his friends are going to be remembered as heroes  
Even if it means breaking every law in the book

Chapter Text

Rocket reaches his destination and slowly walks to the door. He relook at the list Tank had secured to the scooter for Rocket.  
He rereads the list before going to the back door. The hidden key is his first objective. He walks over to the arc walkway to the garden.  
He counts fifteen stones up and place his hand there. He than careful reaches to the inside of the arc and pulled the middle stone towards the center.  
Rocket see the key falls towards the ground and grabs it before reaches the ground. He than walks to the rear of the house.  
He unlocks the door and heads into the basement. Where the Black Ops Specialist was.  
A hologram stops him and he waits. As Tank letter mention, going beyond this point until he was allow would get him killed.  
After 30 minutes, the hologram says, "Continue forward. But from this point on, No names or codenames are to be said."  
Rocket reaches the bottom of the stairs and see two door. Both are locked. Rocket checked Tank's note before going back up three steps and opening a hidden door. Not visible by the naked eye.  
Rocket enters the small room and see a person working on a complex machine.  
Rocket again looks at his note. According to the notes he is not to disturb the person, He is to wait until the person notices him.  
After two hours the person approaches Rocket. Rocket notice that the person had changed Genders. From Male to female before saying," You were well trained"  
Rocket remember the warning about names replied, "I am to wait here for some friends."  
The female said, "You will wait for your friends at a place I will take you. From that point on your will not mention to anyone your past. You will begin your new life  
there and Hopefully you will have a long one."  
Rocket follow the female thru the sewers. Not telling her he knew where they when out of nowhere something came running toward them. it was a Kree warrior  
The Kree warrior shouted, "You are about to die- " before falling to the ground  
Rocket reupholster his weapon before saying," Hopefully, he was not a friend of yours."  
The female replied, "This package is for you. Room 414 has been register to you for two days. You have paid for the room for 1 week. Anytime you need me  
to do you a favor. I owe you one. so far. " Before going up the ladder.  
Rocket quickly put the package into his backpack before following the female up the ladder. They arrive in the back alley of the hotel. Before she left the female  
said," All your mail has been sent to your room. Where it will continue to go until you transfer it to your next location."  
Rocket waited until the female was out of site before heading into the hotel. Without stopping at the desk, he went to the elevator and push for the fourth floor.  
Once inside he turned the news on to prevent anyone from hearing what he was doing.  
After completing half of the request by tank, he thought he heard the mention of the death of one of the Black Ops member. He turn his full attention to the  
New caster and waited for a repeat of that happened. After an hour the news caster said, "As reported by this station earlier. One of the Black Ops member  
accused of dereliction of duty was shot by an unknown assailant outside the court house. The film was confiscated by the local police department in  
hopes of finding a clue to who fired the shot.  
"Oscar De Wolf, legal counsel for the remaining member of the Black Ops said, 'He was sure the Black Ops were not the real target. in-" As Rocket turned off  
the news and decided he needed to investigate this himself. The legal counsel sounded like an idiot. That meant he was breaking into Nova Corp HQ.  
Before he began to get his stuff ready to break into Nova Corp HQ. even if it meant he was going to go to jail if he got caught.

Rocket knew that shift change was his best chance to enter the building. Too many people outside going to and from work.  
rocket reached his desire spot without being noticed. He quickly began to undo the ground level exhaust fan grate. He than slowed the blades down before moving  
into the shaft. He than return the blades to their normal speed.  
The first thing he needed to do was see who got shot. Than he needed to get to the Information Center, and retrieve the data he needed.  
AS he quietly walked over the prison cell, HE finally came to the one he wanted, HE saw Tank and One Shot meaning the Black Op person who was shot was IQ. He  
took a look and almost broke his silent. Both Tank and One shot look to have been beaten.  
Rocket knew helping them escape would make them only look more guilty. He had to show everyone, that the group was innocent. Even if it meant bringing down  
a few Nova Corp Officers along the way.  
Rocket quickly moved thru the shafts until he was in front of the Top Secret Room shaft. Rocket quickly undid the grate but made sure it would not hit the ground. He than  
went to the computers and began to search for the video of what really happen on one computer  
He also decided to see if Oscar De Wolf was an excellent counsel or an idiot like he thought, on a second computer. Rocket found Oscar De Wolf was not even a Legal Counsel. He was a legal assistant secretary assistance.  
Rocket found the real video under Nova Chief Counsel DIrector personal file. Further investigation found he had been paid by the Shiar Emperor a large sum just prior to them receiving  
orders to go to the ceremony. After further searching Rocket found a hidden gem. A film of the shiar Ambassador and Nova Chief Counsel Director exchanging Units for files.  
Rocket knew he had to transfer the videos to someone who was honest. Than he smiled, he had the perfect idea.  
Calling all the new station on a conference call. He pretended he was the Director. Before announcing he would give them exclusive video of the complete conference if they would  
run the film live. Right now." before turning the tv set on.  
Instantly the show was preempted and the video was run on all 6 major networks.  
Rocket went to the shaft, got back in it replace the grate before leaving the building. Replacing the outside grate and quickly moving back to the hotel. To get some sleep.  
Rocket knew the next time he would meet his former team mates would be the last time they would ever meet in person. Unless something came up.

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 6: Good bye my friends

Summary: This is where Rocket leaves the remaining Black Ops team.

Chapter Text

After the public became aware of what really happened. All members of the Black Ops were given Honorable Discharge.  
IQ and Hot shot are sitting with Rocket. In the hotel room.  
Rocket said, "I have already registered as a bounty hunter and even have my license. But that is not important. What I have to show you is." Before turning on the computer.  
Hot shot asked , "What is that?  
Rocket answered. " That is the place where IQ and Birth body are being stored. In the floor below them, they have started cloning them. And they also have started Clones of you two."  
Tank replied, "But that is totally illegal. Why would they do something like that."  
Rocket said, " Probably because of the high rate of success the group had. Now if you will notice. There is currently no one in this or the above sections."  
Hot shot asked, "Why are you showing us this?"  
Rocket answered, "Because I am doing this." and pressed a button.  
Both screens went blank and a few seconds later they felt the building shake.  
Tank asked, "What did you do?"  
Rocket answered," I blew it to smithereens. Nothing is left in either of those floors. Luckily for Nova Corp, those rooms were smaller than the base of the major building. They will have to fill it in."  
Tank said, That is -"  
"wait," interrupted Hot shot. "What he did was right. That is what we ask him to do."  
Tank said, "I hope you left nothing behind. That can be traced back to you ."  
Rocket smiled before replying, " It is too bad I never beyond to a special force unit."  
Tank and Hot Shot both laughed before the latter said," So what are these great items you have for us.  
Rocket handed each a small communicator before saying, "These devices can contact only the other communicators, automatic scrambling. IF you switch the bottom half of the devices. You set the timer.  
You have about 30 seconds before it explodes. The same type of explosion as the one that destroyed the lab with equal force."  
Tank suddenly realized something and said, "When the former Nova Director claiming he had received Diplomatic immunity from the Shiar, he was than shot between the eyes. You were the one that took the shot  
and left the KREE gun on top of the roof.  
Rocket answered," If the KREE and SHIAR want to kill themselves off. It is no skin off my nose."  
Hot shot asked, " What else have you got planned?"  
Rocket answered, " To live my life going after the bounties. Probably by myself for the rest of my life."  
Tank replied, "At least make a few friends. Once you trust enough people. Your nightmares should stop."  
Rocket said, "If you guys ever need me for anything. You know how to get to a hold of me."  
Tank, Hot shot and Rocket shared a hug before gathering up their stuff and leaving the hotel room. Each going in a different direction.  
Rocket had to go and get his first bounty. Than on to his next one.  
He knew he would miss his Black Ops days but those days were gone with the death of Hack.

Chapter Management

Edit Chapter

Delete Chapter

Chapter 7: Rocket first Bounty

Summary: Not everything go as plan  
He picks up a reputation

Notes: Gaber's wife is not know because with their people. Only the husband may know his wife name.

Chapter Text

Rocket marched his first bounty into the bondsman office. No one else was there, the wusses were probably still asleep.  
He hit the buzzer and wited for the bondsman to come forward.  
His prisoner said, " Please kill me. When they turn me over to him, he will torture me to death. I will tell you where all the units are."  
Rocket replied," I am turning you in for the Fifty thousand units. What your former employer does to you is between you and him."  
the prisoner began to cry at Rocket refusal to accept his offer.  
The bondsman, seeing Rocket size, said, "here you go." and slid a 5 unit under the glass.  
Rocket looked at the unit before saying," His bounty was fifty thousand units."  
The bondsman laughed and replied," Too bad, All your getting is what I gave you."  
Rocket pulled his needler and said, "Pay me or else."  
The Bondsman replied, "This is unbreakable Dalite. And your doing nothing to me. That is why I have bodyguards."  
Rocket turned to his prisoner and said," I guess this is your lucky day."  
the prisoner turned to look at Rocket, who promptly put two shots one above each eye. Destroying the brain and any chance of anyone  
getting anything out of the dead man's brain.  
The bondsman swore, he already contacted his client. Before yelling, "Kill that Rodent."  
the two bodyguards came out from behind the counter and went to grab Rocket.  
Rocket slid under one and when he turned around shot him between the eyes and quickly shot the other one before he could react to  
his partner death,  
Rocket brought out his bounty identifier and found both had 5 thousand dollar bounty on them, dead or alive.  
HE walked to the counter before saying, "I think you owe me ten thousand units. Unless you rather I come back there and collect it.  
The bondsman knew his bodyguards under estimated the tiny rodent. But with no protection, he handed rocked ten, thousand unit.  
Rocket check the units, each was worth a thousand and there was ten before saying," I appreciate doing business with you."  
Rocket went into the alley and quickly hid 9 of the thousand units into slot hidden in his boots before heading to get something to eat  
He arrived at the diner and saw the lavender skin cook/owner before saying, "Got my first pay. so I came to pay off my debt and get  
some more of your sweet cooking, Gaber."  
A female version of Gaber came out with a tray and set it down on the counter before asking," Are you pulling our leg?"  
Rocket smiled and gave her the thousand unit before asking," Does that look like I am pulling your leg?"  
The female smiled before saying, "Your food bill is 280 units." and handed Rocket the change.  
Rocket replied," You let me stay here for two weeks and I have to give you your tip." Before pushing 600 units her way.  
Gaber said," Rocket that is too much."  
Rocket replied," That also includes my meal for today."

After Rocket finish his meal, He make sure his guns are fully loaded and in good working order, this is not a nice neighborhood.  
HE walks and keep an eye and an ear out for any possible trouble. He spot his attacker before they can get a kill shot on him.  
He quickly ducks into an alley, He see the escape later and quickly realize that if he goes up, he would come down dead. So he presses himself  
against a low window and wait until he see who comes into the alley.  
After twenty minutes someone is showed into the alley. Rocket can smell it is Gaber.  
Gaber half heartedly calls out Rocket name. Rocket knows Gaber see him but turns and says, "I don't see him and he is not coming out to me"  
One of the attackers, walks up to Gaber and smashes him with the butt of his gun into Gaber's chest.  
Rocket pulls his needler out and rolls out and shot the attacker , who hurt Gaber, right between the eyes.  
The two other attackers coming running into the alley. Rocket shakes his head before shooting two more times before saying. "Idiots"  
Gaber asked," Are you okay, Rocket."  
Rocket answers," Tell you after I take care of the one on the roof. I will meet you back at the diner." before heading up the escape latter.  
As Rockets get to the last set of steps before he is on the roof, He sees the windows and jumps once he is balance, he jumps to the next  
window before using his claws to climb up the building side. His claws finding holds most others would not.  
Rocket pulls himself up and seeing the guy still concentrating at where Rocket should appear, shakes his head, realizing the guy body armor was on the ground before saying, "Your an idiot.:  
The guy turns and fire at where Rocket was only to miss.  
Rocket Wastes no time and putting a bullet thru this bounty hunter's heart.  
Rockets walks over and takes everything but the clothes off the guy before heading down the fire escape.  
Once there he takes everything form the three dead bounty hunters before heading for the diner.  
Upon arriving at the diner, He asked, "Gaber, are you okay."  
Gaber comes out with his wife before answering, "Yes we are okay."  
Rocket said, "I think I have better find another place to stay."  
Gaber's wife replies," You are staying here. You have help us out a lot. So you are staying and I don't want to hear anything about it."  
Rocket knew from the tone in her voice that no matter what . That matter was settle.  
Gaber said, "You should go to sleep. That is where we are heading."

Rocket knew he was tired. He also knew that is when people made the most mistakes. So he went into the basement and into the old cupboard he used as a temporary room.  
The next morning Rocket smelled Gaber cooking pancakes. So Rocket stretch and went through the dead bounty hunters stuff.  
Among the stuff he found a portable laptop. After turning it on, he check for anything to do with him and found that the bondsman had put a bounty on him.  
HE figure he better take care of that before getting something to eat.  
Grabbing his guns and the dead bounty hunters' Ids before heading upstairs  
Gaber seeing Rocket coming out of the basement asked," How many pancakes?"  
Rocket checked his guns before saying, "I will have some when I come back."  
Gaber's wife asked," Are you sure it cannot wait?"  
Rocket answered, "It can not wait. Best to stop trouble before it gets too big." and left the diner.  
Rocket entered the bondsman office. This time it was crowded. Rocket fired his gun in the air before saying," If you value your life. Go to a different bondsman today."  
One bounty hunter started to pull his gun from the holster and fell over dead as Rocket shot him.  
The rest of the bounty hunters eagerly left the bondsman office.  
The bondsman seeing Rocket could not believe it. There was no way Rocket stopped those he hired.  
Rocket smiled and asked," Did you really think you should put a bounty on me. Give me one good reason, you should not end up like them?" Before throwing the 4 Ids on to  
the desk top.  
The bondsman laughed and tapped the glass before saying, "You can not get to me."  
Rocket pulled out a small bomb press detonate and ducked under the table before it exploded.  
Rocket quickly jumped on to the counter put his gun to the bondsman head before saying, "You are going to cancel that bounty by marking it paid. You are than going to  
pay me that amount plus a penalty plus what you think your life is worth. IF I do not like what you think your life is worth, I will take your life."  
The bondsman having seen how fast Rocket was knew he could not get his gun out of the drawer and shot him. So he opened his safe before saying," Take it all."  
Rocket replied," NO, First bring up my bounty and marked it paid."  
The bondsman obediently did as Rocket said before saying, "That is done."  
Rocket knew the bondsman had at least one gun before saying," Now put all the large domination units into one of those secure bags."  
The bondsman did as he was told. Knowing his life would be over if he pissed off Rocket.  
Rocket said," Put it on the counter. and lock your safe back up."  
The bondsman put the case on the counter, knowing any attempt to escape might mean death.  
Rocket closed the case before sealing it with his print. He than said," You have a basement in this building. Get to it now."  
The bondsman careful backed away before opening the door to the basement and hurrying down it. Hoping not to get shot in the back.  
Rocket waited until the bondsman started down the steps before leaving and heading back to the diner.  
When Rocket arrived he found the diner had been trashed.  
Rocket found Gaber and his wife locked in a closet. Rocket quickly untied them before asking, "Who did this to you?"  
Gaber answered," hooligans."  
Rocket said, " I think you guys need to find someplace else to open a eating establishment. This area is going down hill. Although I never thought it would be possible."  
Gaber's wife replied." It costs money to open up a nice eating place. And we just got robbed of our life saving."  
Rocket opened the case before saying, "Take this and start a new life."  
Gaber said. "We could not do that. You earned those units."  
Rocket replied, "Fine we are calling a loan. The interest rate will be free meals whenever I stop by and you have to call the establishment, 'The Triniton' and those are my terms."  
Gaber smiled before replying," Plus you have to sell and keep the money from this place."  
Rocket said, " I leave this planet before more trouble starts." As he saw several individuals that looked way to out of place in this part of the town.  
Gaber seeing them quickly signed the deed and gave it to Rocket before leaving with his wife and the suitcase.  
Rocket checked his guns and replace the sleeve in his needler with a fully loaded one before going to the back table and sitting down.  
They entered the diner and seeing Rocket at the back of the diner walked towards him.  
Rocket put his needler on the table before asking," You gents seem to be lost, how can I help you?"  
The eldest gent sat down before saying, "Earlier today you killed a bounty hunter at the bondsman office."  
Rocket replied," He did something stupid by trying to shoot me in the back. I paid him for his stupidity. With a shot between the eyes. Do you have a problem with that." The elder gent put Fifty thousands units on the table before saying, "My boss wants to thank you for eliminating an embarrassment to the family."  
Rocket said," I am not an assassin and don't take money for preserving my own life."  
The elder gent replied, "That puts me in a predicament. My boss does not like his generous offers refused."  
Rocket smiled before saying," Simple solution, you buy the building from me. The former owners had to leave in a hurry." and place the deed on the table.  
The elder gent asked, " What would my boss want with a building like this."  
Rocket answered, "It is bigger than what you think. You can turn the upper rooms into places where your wealthier clients can relax. The lower rooms to teach those who don't pay their bills, that they have to. And the main floor for a nice gambling and drinking establishment."  
The elderly gent said, "I don't know who you think I represent.-"  
"Or have the place torn down and give the lot to the city." interrupted Rocket "But I am taking my stuff and leaving. If you want me to take the units than buy the building or go back to your boss and tell him, you could not find me."  
The elderly gent knew what his boss would do to anyone who failed him, sighed and signed the contract.  
Rocket said," Pleasure to do business with you." before putting the Fifty thousands units into his knapsack. He than went and got the rest of his stuff and headed


End file.
